


Angel | A Hermione Granger One-Shot

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The Tales of the Granger Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: MUGGLE AUOn her fifteenth birthday, Hermione Granger was crying. Like most days, the bullies in her quiet little town got the best of her. But when she gets home that day, she realizes it doesn’t matter what those bitches say, especially when her daddy steps in to save his angel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mr Granger
Series: The Tales of the Granger Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

At fifteen, Hermione was more mature than most girls weren’t until they got knocked up by some drunk guy. The beautiful, petite girl was the subject of much bullying in the little town she lived in. Between public humiliation, cliche pushing into lockers, just general bitchy attitudes. All the bullies were girls, girls like Tanya Jenkins, who was a dyed blond girl with a ‘big rack’ and a spray tan, meaning she was pretty much every guy’s type. Loud and slutty. According to Tanya’s father, supposedly Hermione’s mother, Kate, was Tanya’s mom, and used to be just like Tanya. Tanya hated that, that she was related to the bookish girl who lived in peace. Kate, Hermione’s mom, was, admittedly, incredibly busty, and had pictures of being dyed blond, and pictures of dating Tanya’s dad.   
  


Tanya strode out of the girls’ bathroom, grabbed Hermione, and wordlessly pulled her inside. Hermione struggled, especially when she saw Tanya’s boyfriend, Ben, sitting on a sink, looking darkly gleeful. Hermione twisted savagely, bit Tanya’s neck, and darted out of the bathroom, and made it out of the school, and down to her little lakeside home. Inside, her mother wasn’t there, but her Dad was. Her father, John, was a good-looking man, with Hermione’s mousy brown hair, and enough muscles that Hermione’s endured several girls, including Tanya talk about how much she wants to get banged by John Granger.   
  


“Hey, baby! How was school?” John said, then saw the tears.

”Oh, baby.” John said, and hugged his daughter tightly.

———

John Granger was a horny bastard. His wife, Kate, was stepping out with Gabriel Jenkins. Kate was such a hot woman, with big melons, and such curves! But she also had three illegitimate children with Gabriel. Tanya, the oldest, who was incredibly hot, and resembled Kate quite closely, which made John way too honey for any comfort. The other two were twin boys, a year younger than Tanya. Since their birth, Kate had confessed her crimes, but didn’t want to tear apart Hermione’s life, so they both agreed they’d stay together. For their daughter.

———

Kate Granger moaned as her lover, Gabriel, licked his way down her big melons, while their twin sons, Jason and Joseph, watched. The two boys were fourteen, and Gabriel had raised them to be attracted to Kate. Which she didn’t mind at all. She regretted that Hermione would be living a lie, but she loved Gabriel way too much to stop. Their relationship had started in high school, when Gabriel’s dad had died, and she’d gotten to know him out of sympathy. She fell for him quickly, then grew up, separated, then married John, and realized Gabriel was still single, and had been lured into his bed by an elaborate seduction, and now, she and Gabriel were in love, had three wonderful children, and Kate loved them all. Legally, her name was Kate Jenkins, as she’d married him while pregnant with the twins. 

”Katie. You’ll miss dinner with the Grangers.” Gabriel moaned into her lips. Kate sighed, and kissed Gabriel fiercely.

”I’ll be back after she’s asleep.” Kate promised. 

”Bye, Mom!” Jason grinned, and kissed her too, and even squeezed her tits. Joseph kissed Kate’s tits and her bare stomach. 

”How did we have sons this great?” Kate beamed at Gabriel after ruffling Joseph’s hair. Tanya walked in, and Kate sized up her daughter. Tanya was incredibly endowed for being only fifteen. She looked just like Kate did at fifteen, when Gabriel first banged her. 

”Running off to stay with the Grangers, Mum?” Tanya drawled as Kate pulled on a shirt. 

”Don’t do that, Tanya. You know Hermione’s fragile. Or I’d leave John’s sorry ass.” Kate said saucily, and Jason groaned in pleasure. Both Tanya and Kate shot him a wink, and he groaned louder. Kate kissed Gabriel one last time, and left the Jenkins house.

———

At dinner, Hermione picked at her food, which worried Kate.

”Everything OK?” she smiled, hoping for a yes. 

“No. Tanya’s such a bitch. She tried to beat me up in front of her stupid boyfriend.” Hermione growled. Privately, Kate thought Ben was quite handsome, and the sixteen year old black boy wielded his cock well. Tanya had showed off Ben one night to Kate.

”Ok, baby. I’m sure it’ll be better tomorrow.” Kate consoled. John put his hand over Hermione’s, and they shared a smile. The family ate together quickly, then settled down with some tea in the evening. During the evening, Kate got a text from Jason, showing off Tanya sucking his cock. Kate was intensely jealous, but forced herself to stay. Not long after that, Kate watched Hermione fall asleep, then fled back to the Jenkins’.

———

John was horny. Seeing Kate just brought it back, with her big tits. He remembered when she loved him, before she fell back in love with that dirtbag Gabriel. Gabriel was a burly black man, and lived in the slums of the town. The thought of him touching his wife makes John want to vomit, but he held himself together. In fact, his thoughts strayed towards Hermione. She was wildly pretty, and while she lacked Kate’s natural charms, Hermione still was hot enough to harden her father. Without really realizing it, John was on his way to Hermione’s room, and nudged the door open, and watched his angel sleep. 

Propelled forwards by immense lust, John found himself standing over his daughter. Trying so very hard, he failed to stop himself from pulling out his cock. Hermione jolted awake when it touched her lips, and the father and daughter stared at each other.

”What the hell, Dad?” Hermione exploded.

”I know! I know, and I’m so sorry. It’s just... oh, shit, your mother no longer loves us.” John said quickly. Hermione blinked.

”She’s actually married to Gabriel, and is the mother of Tanya, Jason, and Joseph.” John revealed guiltily, “And you’re so pretty, baby girl, I just couldn’t stop myself.” He turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Hermione looking at him, her eyes blazing and without thinking, John pulled Hermione into a kiss. Hermione kissed back, and John was happy. 

”I’m guessing you need some release.” Hermione said, pointing at John’s hard cock.

”Yes, please.” John growled. Hermione nodded and tied her hair back, just like Kate, John thought with a pang, and then she took four inches of it into her delicate mouth, and John stopped remembering Kate, and thought only of his daughter. Hermione, with surprising ease, sucked off her father masterfully. Perhaps it was genetic from Kate? Hermione worked John’s cock until about ten minutes later, when he could no longer hold back, and he cummed in his daughter’s throat. She choked on it, and John felt bad, so he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Once she could breath, she gasped.

”More?” Hermione asked John. He nodded wordlessly, so Hermione slid down her panties.

”Don’t get me pregnant, Dad.” Hermione warned. He nodded, but barely listened as she shrugged off her nightie, and John marveled at his naked daughter, and swiftly lined up his cock with her entrance.

”Are you sure?” John asked once. Hermione bit her lip, and nodded. And John went in. 

———

Kate stood, shivering on Gabriel’s doorstep, and rang the doorbell. It was mid-November, and so she was a bit chilly. The door opened, but it was Ben.

”Hey, Mrs. Jenkins!” he grinned, and Kate felt a thrill at being called Gabriel’s wife. She giggled and stepped inside. When Ben closed the door, he pushed her up against the door and kissed her while fondling her big tits.

”I love me some of your white girl tits!” Ben moaned, and kisses Kate harder. Kate kissed back, intimately, until Gabriel walked out.

”Benjamin!” he thundered, and Ben turned around, grinning.

”Hey, Mr. Jenkins! Just showing your wife inside the house.” he said cockily, and headed down the hall to Tanya’s room. Kate stepped into Gabriel’s hug, and kissed her husband fondly, before he led her to his bedroom. He closed the door, and tossed Kate onto the bed.

———

John groaned as he popped Hermione’s cherry, and filled up her tight virgin pussy.

”Oh, Dad!” Hermione yelled out.

”You’re too tight! I’m gonna!” John warned, and started thrusting into Hermione methodically, and she moaned loudly, and clung to John’s arms. 

”You’re so big!” Hermione marveled, and John grunted as Hermione’s walls tightened around him, and he groaned and started feeling up Hermione’s very small tits. They were only As, but John loved every inch of her. Hermione yelped as John’s cock throbbed inside her, and John stroked Hermione’s hair, before Hermione shook and orgasmed, which washed over John’s cock, and threw back his head, grunted, and exploded inside his daughter’s womb.

”Daddy!” Hermione shrieked, but it was far too late. 

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the One-Shot, and I also hope you enjoyed the cheating Kate concept, because I’m probably going to be filling out Kate’s story in a short story, maybe five chapters or so, because I was really entertained writing it. Also, this will have a sequel, but the sequel will not include the Kate Jenkins story line. I’m sure some of you might not like it, as it isn’t strictly Hermione/John, but I thought it would add some depth to their story, and I kinda ended up liking that thread more than I thought I would, but the story worked too well to remove it, so, whatever. If you want strictly Hermione/John, just kinda wait around for the sequel. Please suggest any other one-shots, about any characters from the HP Universe. -SilverFalcon0000**


	2. SEQUEL INFO

The sequel to _Angel _is officially named _Darkest Hearts_ but I wanted to know what you wanted to see.

  1. Should there be a time-jump? I don’t think more than a year would be wise, however.
  2. Where are Hermione and John living now?
  3. Do either of them regret the sex?

Leave any and all suggestions for _Darkest Hearts _in a comment, please, and suggest any other one shots for later!

-SilverFalcon0000


End file.
